After Operation: HOSPITAL
by Think Purple 54
Summary: This is something I wished that it happened after Operation: HOSPITAL, Not my best work at all, I just wrote it because I was bored, 3/4 one-shot.  Please read and review!


**A/N: Hey all, I just watched that KND episode H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L again, And Well After I finished I thought, what would happen if Wally did tell Kuki in the Hospital? But then I thought that it would be better if something happened in the tree house when they came back, so anyway when I woke up the next morning I started to write it, I hope you enjoy it, and please review people, It's maybe not my best work But I was just bored and I wanted to type it up.**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sector V returned back to the tree house after the mission.

"That was a good mission team, Good job" Nigel said as they reached the tree house.

"I can't believe we did all this just to save a cruddy skunk" Wally crossed his arms.

"Hey Skunks are not cruddy, Beside this is numbuh 6 Wally, Why are you so upset?" Kuki asked him.

"Ya numbuh 4 it was a good mission" Hoagie told him.

"It's nothing, I just hate that we went thought all this just to save a skunk" Wally said.

"It was nothing babe, Remember Numbuh 4 we went one harder missions before" Abby told him.

"Ya I know" Wally nodded.

When they were in front of the tree house everyone got down, And went to their rooms to take some rest or to do their hobbies or anything.

Kuki went to her room, and lay on her bed and thought about what happened today, she was wondering about what did Wally really want to say? Every Time he's about to say something really important, He gets interrupted or he just change the subject, it started to bother her now, she wished to know what Did he want to say? She wanted to know if he has any feelings for her or not? She needed to know that important thing...

"_I need to do something about this..._" Kuki thought.

When an idea suddenly came up in her head, she jumped off her bed and got out of the room, Heading to Wally's room, she just hopped that he wasn't Busy, she needed to talk to him, she knew that he wouldn't tell her what he wanted to say, just that easy, and she wasn't going to ask him, she was going to ask him about that look that he had on his face all the time during the mission, Maybe after that she could get him to tell her what did he want to say or At least get a hint.

When Kuki reached his room she knocked on the door.

"Come in" She heard Wally yelling.

Kuki came in; He was on his bead ready comics.

"Hey Kooks, What's wrong?" He said.

"Nothing, I am just bored, Do you want to play video games?" Kuki wondered.

"Umm sure why not?" Wally put his comic down.

"If you are busy then it's okay, I'll come back later"

"No I have read this comic before anyway, As long as it's not a cruddy rainbow dorkies game, I'll play with you"

"Yay Thanks Wally" Kuki gave him a really very big, bones breaking hug.

"'!" Wally said feeling his bones crashing.

"Opssie, My bad" Kuki pulled away.

Wally took a deep breath and said "No problem, C'mon lets play"

Kuki won the game as usual, Wally would never beat her, she was really good, and after she won she started to talk to Wally.

"Wally will you ever beat me in a game?" Kuki wondered.

"Of course I will, I am sure that I'm gonna beat ya some day" Wally told her.

"We'll see about that" Kuki smirked.

"So what do you want to do now? I am as bored as you" Wally told her.

"Well I wanted to ask you about something" Kuki started.

_Aww crud she's gonna ask me about that thing in the hospital, there's no way that I tell her that I love her, No cruddy way._ Wally thought.

"Ask Kuki" Wally said.

"Why did you look so sad during our mission?" Kuki asked.

_Aww crud this is even worse._ Wally thought.

"I didn't look sad" Wally argued.

"Yes you did, You had the saddest look ever"

"I don't remember that"

"Well it happened"

"No"

Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-Uh"

"That never happened"

"Yes it did Wally"

Then Kuki remembered something.

"Wally did you think that we were going to save a real guy earlier today?" Kuki asked him.

"Well ya, But I didn't know that it was a cruddy skunk" Wally told her.

Kuki remembered what she said about Numbuh 6 earlier then she said "Was that why you were so upset?"

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"I mean that you were upset because you thought that he was a real guy and you thought that I liked him"

Wally paused for a second, He knew that he couldn't deny that and even if he tried it wouldn't work.

"Well actually ya that's true, You're my best friend Kuki I just don't want to lose you" Wally said.

"Lose me? Why do you think so?" Kuki raised an eyebrow.

"Well I thought that you liked-liked this guy, And that you would go on dates with him and forget about me"

"Wally you know me long enough to know that this won't happen" Kuki crossed her arms.

"I know, But I was just worried, Beside I didn't know who this guy was so he might be bad and hurt you" Wally said honestly.

_He cares about me all that much_? Kuki thought, then another thought came to her mind and she wanted to try it.

"Sooo Lets say that I do like-like a guy that you know, How would you react?" Kuki wondered.

"That depends" Wally answered.

"Well what if I liked Ace" Kuki knew that Ace is the most person that Wally hates in the whole world, So she jsut wanted to try it.

Wally's face changed, He had a look of total sadness even sadder than that one that he had in the hospital that broke Kuki's heart.

"Y-you like Ace?" He asked sadly.

"No, I don't like Ace at all, I just said that to see what are you going to do" Kuki said, That wasn't exactly what she planned but she couldn't stand him looking So sad.

"But Kuki Ace is a jerk how could you li-... Wait what did you just say?" Wally asked her.

"Sorry Wally I was just trying to know how would you react, and I was trying to be sure of the reason why you looked so sad in the hospital" Kuki told him.

"So you tricked me?"

"Ya, But I am really very sorry Wally I'll never do that again" Kuki sounded like she was going to cry.

"It's okay but you know that you are going to regret that right?" Wally smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kuki wondered.

"You know what I mean Kooks" Wally came closer to her.

"Uh oh" She said.

Wally pounced on her and started to tickle her immeadtly causing her to laugh like crazy.

"Wally... Stop...Now...P-Please... He-He" Kuki said between her laughs.

Wally tickled her even more, and after 5 minuets he stopped for 2 seconds.

"Okay that's enough" He said.

"Really?" Kuki asked hopefully, but actually she was a little sad, but she didn't show it.

"Nah" Wally tickled her again.

Kuki laughed again, she never laughed that much before, Wally kept tickling her for another 15 minuets then he stopped.

"Okay now THAT'S enough, I hope you learned your lesson Kooks" Wally told her.

"Ya I did, I'll NEVER trick you ever again" Kuki said.

Wally got off her "Good, Cuz the next time you do this you will regret it even more"

"Okay, But wasn't their a better way to make me learn my lesson?" Kuki wondered.

"Well of course there was other ways, But I like to see you laugh" Wally told her, Then he turned a little red when he realized what he said.

"Y-You do?" Kuki asked.

"Well, ahem... Ya" Wally was still blushing.

Kuki looked at him giggled.

"What?" He cried.

"You are blushing" Kuki told him.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are, I can see it now Wally"

"Well you need glasses" Wally crossed his arms.

"Wally it's not a bad thing, You look so cute"

"Uhh really?"

"Yes of course silly"

"Ummm Thanks" Wally said nervously.

"So anyway, Why were you so upset when I told you that I liked Ace" Kuki said.

"I wasn't up-..." Wally was interrupted by Kuki.

"Wally don't argue, I saw that look on your face, You won't fool me"

"Well it's not very beautiful when my BEST FRIEND likes my WORST ENEMIE" Wally told her.

Kuki gave a small smile "Why do you care that much about my love life?"

"I don't, It's just that Ace isn't good for you and I just really, really hate him" Wally shook his head.

"Wally I told you that I don't like Ace silly" Kuki playfully punched him lightly.

"Ummm Kuki there is something I need to tell ya" Wally started again.

"Yes Wally?" She gave him those puppy dog eyes.

Aww crud how will I tell her now, does she really has to give me those puppy dog eyes?

"I-I L..., I mean That I really uhh..., It's just that you and I are ehhh..." Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Wally can you please just say it" Kuki begged.

"I-I can't, I'll never be able to tell you, not even in a buh-million years"

"Wally I am your best friend, You can tell me anything, Why is it so hard?" Kuki said getting a little angry.

"I just can't cruddy Shelia, It's not easy at all, And you are making it even harder" Wally was getting angry too.

"Me? Why what did I do? Did I do something to scare you or to distract you or something?"

Wally took a deep breath "Ya, Y-Your beauty is distracting" Wally said nervously but honestly.

Kuki blushed "Thanks Wally, But I still want to know"

"I can't"

"Please!"

"No"

"Please please please"

"No, No, No, I just can't Kuki"

"Pleas, please, please,pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssse" Kuki gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Crud Kuki, I love ya, I have always loved ya since the first cruddy time I met ya, And I always tried to tell you, But I couldn't because I was too afraid because I thought that you won't love me back, And you probably don't, But I don't care I just love for video games sake" Wally said very and looking very red.

Kuki was just shocked (In a good way) Her jaw dropped, and it fell even more with every single word he said.

Wally was blushing madly "Look sorry about all this you probably hate m..." Wally was interrupted by Kuki's lips crashing to his.

Kuki always wished to hear these words from him, Now that it happened it was like a dream coming true, Wally was shocked at the beginning but then he kissed he back.

After what seemed like years to them but it was actually seconds, Kuki pulled away.

"Wow..." Wally stared blankly.

Kuki smiled at his reaction.

"Wally?"

"Wow..." Wally's reaction didn't change.

"Wally are you okay?" Kuki moved her hand in front of him, But nothing happened he just kept staring blankly.

"Wow..."

"Oh C'mon Wally, Just snap out of it already!"

"Wow..."

"I didn't want to do this" Kuki shook her head, and pinched Wally.

"Oww Kuki why did you do that?" Wally finally snapped out of it.

"I did it because you looked like you were hypnotized silly, You were just staring blankly and just saying Wow.." Kuki told him.

"Ehh Sorry about that, So does that mean that you..." Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes Wally I love you too" Kuki finished for him.

Wally smiled "I never thought that I would hear that from you"

"Well you just did" Kuki pecked him on lips.

Wally turned red.

"So are you going to tell the others about it?" Kuki asked him.

"Well we won't announce it, They'll know by them selves"

"Ya that's what I thought"

"So was that the thing you always tried to tell me, But you got interrupted every time?" Kuki asked him.

"Ya this is it" Wally told her.

"Wally I waited for a really very long time so I could hear this"

Now it was Wally's turn to kiss her, Wally gave her a long, passionate kiss, And then he pulled away.

"Sorry for making wait all that long" He said.

"Oh it's no big deal silly" Kuki smiled.

Wally gave her a small smile.

"So Wally, Now that you're my boyfriend" Wally turned a little more red at that, "Will you play rainbow monkeys tee party with me?" Kuki asked sweetly.

"No such a luck" Wally crossed his arms.

Kuki thought for a second "It was worth the try" She said "I gotta go now Wally, Mom is waiting for me at home, and I'll see ya later"

"See ya"

Kuki walked to the door then paused for a second, And then she turned and walked back to Wally and kissed him again.

"I'll see ya later Wally" She pulled away then she went to her house.

"Wow..."

Kuki smiled, But this time she just kept him staring blankly, She didn't want to pinch him again.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: I never said that it was my best work, I don't even think it's good at all, I just wrote it cuz I was bored, And I had writer's block so I did it to make it better, I know that it's kinda corny, But Like I said I never said that it was my best work, Any way please review, It will mean a lot to me, And I'll give you cookies, And chocolate, and ice cream, So pleaaaaaaaaase review!**


End file.
